


The Captain's Cadet

by JinxOfHearts



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, SHIELD Family, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxOfHearts/pseuds/JinxOfHearts
Summary: Steve Rogers walked away from Captain America but after soul searching, he decided it wasn't what the world needed. Despite his issues with SHIELD, he returns to the mantle with a new team of agents. But his new recruit has Steve suspicious. Who is he and why does he look so familiar? Only time will tell as he prepares his new team for their future as a new team of soldiers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 1. A New Recruit

Steve Rogers was a man of his time and while he was thankful for the advances that have been made in technology and healthcare, he still longed for the old days. Socially speaking, he had managed to adjust to the modern day just fine but he still felt out of place. The fall out between SHIELD and the Avengers made it clear how much things had changed. The breakaway was necessary for him to grow and figure out what sort of man he would be here. Steve stood up to the bigger man, never shying from a fight. He was still the same scrappy kid from Brooklyn and still had a desire to be a hero. 

Part of being a hero meant self sacrifice and swallowing his damn pride. If it meant giving in and helping SHIELD from the ground up again, then that’s what he would do. But he was going to keep a close eye on them and make sure they didn’t get out of hand again. He would have a bigger voice this time. 

Steve felt a twinge of guilt, standing there in his Captain America suit after having been away for so long. He’d turned his back on the mantle and while his reasons were noble, it hadn’t been easy for him. It felt good knowing he was back in the game. With his shield on his back, Steve made his way into the briefing room. There was one final thing that awaited for him; the last recruit to his new team. But as he came into the room, what he saw shocked him.

Standing there were Phil Coulson, two SHIELD agents, and a boy who looked to be a teenager. Steve had a hunch about who the recruit may be but he was really hoping it was wrong. If the look on Phil’s face was anything to go by than his hunch was unfortunately, very, very right.

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his new crew member. He was relieved to have the opportunity to re-join the ranks and take up his Captain America mantle once again but working alongside SHIELD agents was part of the deal. SHIELD and Avengers alike needed to build up a working relationship again, and part of that alliance meant he would have to play by their rules for the time being. Steve had zero control in who was placed on his team, all he was in charge of was the team he received. They would be his to guide, train, and lead. It wasn’t the ideal situation but it was the deal he made.

Not every Avenger took the deal. Some chose to retire while others went completely solo and truth be told, the Captain didn’t blame them. But he knew deep down that being Captain America represented something. It gave people hope and inspired citizens to do what was right. He could accomplish more under the mantle, despite SHIELD now breathing down his neck. 

But his new member? Steve wasn’t convinced this was a good idea. His eyes darted over to Coulson and he crossed his arms over his chest. “This is a kid. What’s he doing on a team like this?” 

SHIELD had their reasons for bringing the teenager on and he had been carefully selected specifically for Steve’s team. But their reason had to remain secret until the right time came along. Which was exactly the response Phil gave the Captain. 

“He’s a new recruit and believe me when I say he’s exactly where he needs to be. All other information is classified.” 

With a heavy sigh and shake of his head, Steve turned back to his new recruit. “Glad to have you on board.” Steve put on a smile and extended his arm out towards the teenager. “I’m Captain Rogers.” 

The kid made no effort to shake his hand, instead he chose to firmly stare at Steve and cross his arms over his chest. Something about the boy was oddly familiar but the blonde couldn’t put his finger on it. The boy had dark red hair and a tough expression. His body language seemed distant and guarded but his facial features were soft, even for someone as young as he was. Steve swore he’d seen those blue eyes somewhere before but there was no use trying to figure it all out now. With the amount of people he’d met in SHIELD, it was entirely possible he’d previously met the boy’s family. Steve would explore the possibilities later. 

Steve cleared his throat, reminding himself he had to be just as firm with the boy as he was with any of his team. “What’s your name, soldier?” Steve asked, keeping a no nonsense tone to his voice. He wasn’t going to get a free pass due to his age. Steve may give him more patience but if the boy lacked manners and respect, Steve was going to teach it to him. 

James grit his teeth, bitterly responding as if he were being forced. “James. My name is James.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow, noticing how the boy gave the bare minimum. It was obvious he was being cautious but the attitude was going to be the death of him. He would give it some time and help James realize he was with allies and he could let his guard down. Steve just had to be patient and let the boy come to him in his own time. “Got a last name, James? It’s how we address our agents and soldiers here.” 

Steve didn’t know what excuse to expect. He might have assumed that he’d get a last name from him with the same bitter attitude but that wasn’t the case. James kept a distant, cautious tone but the aggression faded and his voice slightly softened in his response. 

“I’ve been advised not to tell anyone. Apologies, Captain Rogers.” 

Steve felt a sense of relief when the boy’s attitude lessened; at least they were getting somewhere. Seeing the progress was a key reason why the man decided not to push on the matter. He could be patient and wait to earn the kid’s trust, just as he did with the rest of the Avengers. They had time. 

Steve smiled softly and placed his hand on the boy’s back, guiding him towards the jet. “You’ve got it, soldier. Let’s go ahead and meet the rest of the team.”


	2. Meet The Team

Captain Rogers was relieved to have some familiar faces on his crew. Agent Sharon Carter [Alias: Agent 13] was someone he could trust on the field and to follow the right course of action. When HYDRA had infiltrated, she helped lead the resistance with Steve’s announcement. Agent Carter was someone he could rely on. 

Bucky Barnes [Alias: Winter Soldier] was a friend he could trust and a man he’d managed to fight for, successfully convincing SHIELD to have him on the team. He’d worked through his brainwashing and while he may not remember his past as clearly as Steve did, it was enough to know where his loyalties were. The Winter Soldier was trained to be deadly; a skill that would prove useful on the battlefield.

Agent Clint Barton [Alias: Hawkeye] was a key member of the Avengers and dear friend to Steve. If there was anyone on the team he could trust to look out for the underdogs and handle the responsibility of teamwork, it was Hawkeye.

James had refused to give an alias and his file had been restricted from Steve gaining access, however Steve trusted he would follow orders at the very least. If he didn’t, the Captain would be prepared to reign him in any way he could. 

The other members of the team were faces Steve had never met before. He’d been assured that they were all trustworthy, particularly the two science geniuses; Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz. They were often thought of as one entity, given how they seem to work in synchronization together. 

Lastly, was another new recruit by the name of Jack Harker [Alias: Scarlet Spade]. Jack was trained in hand to hand combat, a wide array of weaponry, and espionage. He was reserved, stoic, and downright cold at times. But Director Hill trusted him, so it was good enough for Steve.

So this was his team. All things considered, it didn’t look too bad. Steve’s only concern was whether or not they’d be able to bond as well as he had with the Avengers. With Clint by his side to look after them, they were bound to figure something out together. Steve’s mind jumped to the mission at hand, they had a job to do. 

Steve moved to take his seat towards the front of the aircraft and spoke to the rest of the team. “What we have is a simple collect and return mission. There’s an object HYDRA has their eyes on and it’s our job to make sure we get there first. When we land, we’re going completely incognito. Know your roles, it will be a family vacation in the islands.” 

Before he had a chance to explain their disguises, he was interrupted by the teenager’s questioning. 

James’ eyes narrowed and he gave the Captain a harsh look, although he highly doubted in was his fault what they were given. “Hey, Captain! What, we don’t get to know what the hell we’re going after? They should give us something to work with here.” 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. This was just one of the many reasons he didn’t think it was a good idea for the kid to be on a team like this. He lacked too much maturity when it came to be a soldier. Steve softened his face and turned in his seat to look at the boy. 

“James, watch your language.” Steve scolded gently yet kept a small amount of sternness in his voice, keeping that tone as he continued on. “You may be part of this team, but you’re still a a kid and I don’t want to hear words like that out of your mouth. Do that on your own time. Secondly, no we don’t get the details. I assume we’ll figure it out when we get there. It’s a soldier's job to act and take orders.”

Things went silent apart from Bucky’s snicker after the little scolding. He found it amusing to hear Steve in such an authoritative role and could tell he and the kid were more than likely going to clash. They had chemistry and no doubt would become close, Steve always did have a soft spot for kids. But they were going to clash; James was mouthy and Steve was an old fashioned veteran from the 1940s. 

The super soldier unbuckled his seatbelt and stood the face the team once again, prepared to give the orders. “This isn’t going to be easy. We’re racing against HYDRA and going after objects we’re unfamiliar with. We don’t know what it is but if they want it, it can’t be good. Everyone, grab the parachutes under your seats. We’re dropping down and landing on a ship waiting in the waters for us. Look after each other, no one gets behind out there. Partner up. FitzSimmons, you’re together. We’ll need you to guide us once we leave the boat, it will have everything you need. Spade and Hawkeye, stick together. Agent 13, you’re with me and Winter Soldier you’ll be with James. Get ready.” 

Once they were finally arriving closer to their destination, the team lined up suited up with parachutes on their backs. Naturally, Steve was a bit worried concerning the new members but with the partner system, he hoped they’d be alright. The plane opened up and wind hit their face. It was time.   
James tried not to show it, but he was nervous about the jump. Whatever he’d been through before, it wasn’t something like this. He’d gotten himself wrapped up in brand new territory. Bucky shot him a cocky smile, trying to comfort him without making a big deal and embarrassing the kid. “Stay close, kid.” 

“On Three!” Steve commanded, eyes set ahead while everyone bent their knees in preparation. “One. Two. THREE.” 

The wind hit them as the team jumped out one by one. Their mission had begun.


End file.
